The hydrogenation of N,N-disubstituted amides to amines in the presence of a copper chromite catalyst is known to the art. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,922, Bard et al., issued June 22, 1965, and 3,444,204, Schutt, issued May 13, 1969, and Wojcik et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 56:2419 (1934). In general, these processes are characterized by relatively long reaction times when conducted in batch reactors or relatively long residence times in the reactor when conducted in a continuous manner, especially when the reaction is conducted under relatively mild conditions of temperature and pressure, e.g., 140 kg./sq.cm. pressure and 260.degree. C.